A MOVIE IN GATLIN
by SonyF12345
Summary: Micah Balding was almost killed because of He Who Walks Behind The Rows. Now, he, his younger half-sister Kira, and a group of rebel kids have waged all out war on him. Things, however, take a turn for the worst when they find out a movie about the even
1. Prologue WAR

_**A MOVIE IN GATLIN...**_

Disclaimer: Stephen King owns Children Of The Corn, and it's Characters. I own Kira, Tommy, Jake, Fallon, Chasity, Randie, Donovan,Oliver, and Jenna.

Small Authors Note: Please be gentle. This is my first try on a COTC fic, and I thought I would try something different. Hope you all like it. Changed the age Micah was when he caught his father with the farm hands wife a bit. He never told how old he was, anyway.

Summary: Micah, and Kira have been fighting a war for years, now. There war is about to take an unexpected turn of events when a movie about the events in Gatlin starts filming. Can Kira and Micah and their army of rebel kids keep them safe, or had the movie business gone too far this time?

**Prologue (WAR)**

Micah Balding was almost killed. He was lucky he wasn't. He may have lost his legs, but at least he had his life... and his younger half sister, Kira Kline. She was his piece of mind, he loved her, and he owed her everything. The fact that he wasn't in a mental hospital was because of his little sister. She didn't care what he was in Hemmingford... she didn't care that everyone thought him a murderer... because Kira believed him when he said he was posessed by He Who Walks Behind The Rows.

Kira's mother told her about He Who Walks Behind The Rows. Kira's mom was... Micah's dad's farm hand's wife, who Micah caught him with when he was only five years old. She saw what was going on in Gatlin. Her husband was killed by Isaac, and his followers who believed murder brought salvation from a supernatural force. Kira's mom excaped murder by only the skin of her teeth, and left. Kira was at least ten. She remembered the fear she felt for herself and her mother. Kira's mom told her all about Micah, and who her father was... an abusive man, whom she couldn't help having love for. "He could be so gentle sometimes... but he was so harsh with Micah," her mom had said.

Micah had followed Isaac out of fear. He never killed anyone... in Gatlin. It wasn't until he was taken to Hemmingford that He Who Walks Behind The Rows decided he wanted a body. Micah was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was going to tell the others that he was finished with it. He was going to say now that Isaac was dead, he didn't want to do it anymore. He'd never murdered anyone anyway, and the younger ones still had a chance. Micah, however didn't make it to his friends. Instead, He Who Walks Behind The Rows, wearing Micah made it to them, and convinced them to do it all over again.

It was ironic, but here Micah was, back in Gatlin, trying to help fix things, from his trusty motorized wheelchair Kira had bought him. Of course there was still a cult. There always would be as long as there were crazy teenagers who didn't want to mind their parents... and thought that if they killed them, there would be something in it for them. About six years ago, Isaac had turned up again, and tried to start everything back again... with the glory of bad old days. What a fool! He should've known that He Who Walks Behind The Rows would've striken him down. He was an adult, and he faild the last time. And speaking of Micah's worst enemy, _he _had found a way to make himself human like. Now, he was even more dangerous than before, and he was modern, and said things the kids wanted to hear. Micah, and Kira, however, knew he wasn't unstoppable. They searched for a way everyday. Micah would see him pay... he would see the demon pay before he died. Kira was help beyond what he could ever had hoped for, and Micah, and Kira had their share of followers. Rebel teens who didn't believe the crap 'Gabriel' fed them. There was Tommy Felstine, Jake McKenna, Fallon Hail, and Chasity Devero. All who's parents were victims of the 'cult', and all who swore revenge for their parents. They now lived in the house with Kira, and Micah.

Kira was sweet and pretty twenty-five year old. She was smart, and defiant. She found Micah when she was fourteen years old when she found Micah, and she lied about her age (with the help of a fake I.D.) to get 'custody' of Micah. Micah was eighteen, and had already spent three years in a jouvie detention center. When she had succeeded in getting Micah, she said, "We have to get go back, Micah. I know you're afraid, but we have to stop it. We have to take Nebraska away from him, because it will leak. It will spred all over if we don't," and how could Micah refuse.

And now, here they were. Back in Gatlin. And this time, it was war!


	2. Chapter One: The Movie

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE MOVIE**_

Quick Author's Note: I based Donovan Morgan's apperance on my own favorite actor Dominic Monaghan (I hope everyone knows who that is. Merry from Lord Of The Rings, Charlie from LOST)

"Look," Kira said, slamming the morning paper down in front of her brother.

Micah gave her a confused look, then picked up the paper. He read carefully the artical she had circled in red. She really didn't have to circle it, because it was a headliner. "A movie to be filmed in... _GATLIN NEBRASKA_! Have they lost their minds! The well known actor Donovan Morgan, twenty-eight, to be the main star of this horror film... they have no idea! Also staring in this film is Randie Larson, Oliver Boone, and Jenna Sullivan. To start filming tomorrow, and the film's stars are set to arrive today. It's about time the little town of Gatlin had some recognition besides it's horrible past. What are they thinking?"

"I got that paper in Omaha. How can they let them come here?"

"Most people think what is here isn't really here, Kira. They want to believe the kids were all just in a cult, listening to a nut case. They don't want to believe something evil lives here. A movie in Gatlin," Micah sighed.

"So, what are we going to do, brother? Run them off?"

He looked scoldingly at Kira, "And how do suppose we do that? I can't exactly 'run' anything off," he grinned, pointing to his legs that weren't there.

"You know what I mean. We've got to get rid of them. There's no way, with this war, we can baby sit a couple of moron movie stars. Do you honestly know how long it's been since I watched a movie? I don't recognize any of those names, Micah."

"Neither do I. I don't know, Kira. Their due to arrive today. Would you want to do some spying? Snoop around, find out where their staying?"

"There's the Gatlin County Motel. That's the _only_ place there is to stay here. Unless they plan on driving that two hours to Omaha, like I do to get supplies."

"So, would you? Go snooping around? Find out some things?"

"Can I take Fallon and Tommy with me?"

"Go ahead."

"Then I'll go. I'll leave right now, and when they get there, I'll stake the place out. I doubt there's a chance one of us can get close to any of the blue bloods."

"Be careful. You know how _he_ loves _outlanders_."

"I'll be careful. You keep your eyes open, brother, okay."

"Got ya."

Kira, Fallon, and Tommy all sat in Kira's car, hiden well by the corn, in front of the motel. Where they were hidden was safe, Kira was sure. She was sure they wouldn't be spotted. They only thing Kira was afraid of was that they were going to be there for a while. They had already been there for an hour, and no one had shown. "Probably stayed in Omaha," Tommy sighed.

"You're probably right," Kira agreed, "They're brave enough to make a movie here, but not brave enough to stay here. I would actually be relieved if they decided not to stay here. It would ease..."

At that moment, she saw a bus pulling into the hotel. Nathan O'rayn ran the front desk at the motel. He wasn't on any sides in the war. He favored both... mainly, he favored Fallon on the good side... but she was _Tommy's_ girlfriend, and that wasn't going to change. Kira only hoped that Nathan wouldn't rat the stars out to Gabriel if Gabriel promised him something. That would mean Kira would have to work him over a bit. She hated to do that, since Nathan was kind of likable.

There they were. All of the stars mentioned in the paper getting off of the bus. There was a young man with light brown, almost blonde, hair, and amazing blue eyes. Then there was a young woman with light blonde hair and green eyes, another young man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and a young woman with dark auburn hair and brown eyes. Kira studied them. They were not dressed in anything that would ever be seen in Gatlin. In fact, if Kira and the others wanted anything decent, they would have to make a trip to Omaha.

Kira knew these people would look down on any of the people left in Gatlin. That didn't stop her from wanting to make sure they left this place alive. She was angry that they would even attempt to come here in the first place. "Kira, he's cute!" exclaimed Fallon.

"Excuse me, Fallon!" Tommy glared.

"I mean for Kira! He's a doll!"

"Please, Fallon. Stop day dreaming. A guy like that would take one look at a girl like me, and run off. It's happened before," Kira sighed.

Kira turned around and watched them all walk inside, but the young man with the amazing blue eyes had disappeared, "Where is he?" Kira asked.

"Where's who?" Fallon asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the window. Everyone in the car jumped, and Fallon screamed, "It's them! They've found us, Kira!"

Kira looked out the window and saw the grinning face of the man with the amazing blue eyes. She glared at him, and rolled her window down, "Yes?" she said, a bit harsh.

"How are you? I'm Donovan Morgan. You three must be fans."

"Not exactly," Kira glared, "What do you mean by coming over here and scaring us to death! And how did you even know we were over here?"

"The headlights are on," he smiled.

"I must have hit the switch," she said, upset at herself.

"So, if you aren't fans, why are you hiding?" Donovan asked.

"We're having a picnic," Tommy smirked.

Fallon elbowed him, "Mr. Morgan, we need to talk to you. We didn't think we would be able to get close enough to talk to you, but... we were keeping an eye on you," Fallon told him.

"Keeping an eye on us?" Donovan asked confused, "Why?"

"Fallon's right. We need to talk to all of you. Can we?" Fallon asked.

"Sure. We always make time for fans."

"We're really not fans. I've never seen a single movie you've been in. We're seriously here to warn you," Kira told him.

"About what?" he asked, looking confused.

"About the terrible mistake you're making," Kira sighed, "You and your actor friends, and... Hollywood in general."

"Alright. Come on. We can talk in my room. I'll get everyone together."

"Thank you," Kira smiled.

All the actors stared at Kira, Tommy, and Fallon like they'd never seen anything like them before. 'They probably haven't,' Kira thought.

"Now, what are you here to warn us about? What terrible mistake are we making?" Donovan asked.

"I'll get right to the point," Kira sighed, "If you stay here, you're going to die. The movie you're making... about the horrible things that happened her... you might as well say it's based on all facts. It really happened."

"She's crazy," Jenna laughed, "She's out of her blinking mind!"

"Jenna," Donovan scolded, the smiled, "Why would you say it's real?"

Kira looked angry, "Because it is real! You stay here any longer, and you'll find out!"

"Listen to her," Fallon begged, "She's telling the truth! Gabriel will kill you, or have you killed!"

"Who's Gabriel?" Oliver asked.

"He's their leader, you twit," Tommy glared, "He's the one who told little Natalie Frank to go into my house with her two older brothers, and butcher my father, my mother, and my older sister in their sleep... because they were all over the age of eighteen. Natalie was seven."

"You've had a rough life," Randie sighed, "Is this true? I mean... is this real?" Randie asked, worried.

"Yeah, it's true. He came to us right after it happened. Same with Fallon, Chasity, and Jake. They all lost their parents here. All murdered by Gabriel, and his children of the corn. You've got to believe us," Kira said, looking around at each of them, wondering what they were thinking.

"This is good stuff. We can use this for the movie. Is that what this is, by the way? Are you trying to give us ideas for the movie... in your own little way?" Jenna asked.

"You moron!" Tommy shouted, "I don't care about your movie! I don't care about anything to do with the movie! My parents were killed, and you're making fun of it!"

"Tommy calm down. Go outside, and smoke," Kira suggested.

He looked at her. She could see hurt in his eyes from what Jenna had said. "Fine," he said, taking a cigarette out of his jacket pocket, and walking outside. Kira glared at Jenna, "Don't you ever do that again. Don't ever say anything like that infront of one of these kids again. You will regret it. Now, if you don't believe me, maybe you'll remember hearing about my brother. Micah Balding?"

They all gasped, and their eyes grew wide. Kira smirked, "Ah, I see you have. You can come talk to him. I'm going to warn you, though. He's a little touchy when it comes to this subject. Don't throw all of your movie talk at him, or you'll find yourselves regreting it."

"Why would we venture out to talk to..."

Randie cut Jenna off, "If they won't, I will," she looked around at her fellow cast mates, "I think I believe you. No one would lie about their parnets being killed... nor how they were killed... not like that. I'll come."

"If she's going, I suppose I will, too. I've got nothing better to do," Donovan sighed.

Oliver nodded his head in agreement. "Well, I'm not staying in this rat hole by myself. I suppose I'll come too," Jenna whinned.

"Good. I'll drive my car, and you can follow. Stay with me. If you get lost, you could very well die. I suggest we leave now."

"You're just full of happiness and cheer, aren't you, love?" Donovan grinned.

She glared at him as she got up to leave, "You try living here instead of England, or Hollywood, or where ever it is you live, and fight the war we've been fighting... and tell me how cheery you are. Let's go."


	3. Chapter Two: Micah's Offer

_**CHAPTER TWO: MICAH'S OFFER**_

Luckily, Donovan was able to keep up with Kira. Kira didn't see any sign of her brother or the other two kids when she got into the house. Right away, she got a bad feeling. "Stay back, but don't go outside," she told the others, "Tommy, guns. Get the guns out of the case over there. We'll need three."

Tommy didn't hesitate. He grabbed three shot guns Kira had modified by sawing them off. "What's wrong, Kira?" Fallon asked, as Tommy gave her, and Kira a gun.

"Someone's been here," she told Fallon.

"What are you, psychic now?" Jenna asked.

"As a matter of fact... no. I just have a bad feeling. Micah! Micah, roll that motorized wheel chair in here!"

There was no answer. Kira glanced at the other two, worried. "Micah!" shouted Fallon.

"Stay with them. If you see anything move, shoot it," Kira told them, "Don't leave them alone. They wouldn't know how to handle themselves."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Donovan glared.

"Do as I say. And please, be careful," Kira said, then slowly walked into the living room.

She didn't see any sign of her brother. She was beyond worried, and was praying that nothing happened to him while she was gone. She was about to open the door to the back yard, when it opened from the other side. Kira thought fast, putting her gun in the intruder's face, and cocking the shot gun. "Move, I dare you!" she shouted.

"Kira, it's Nathan!"

Kira glared at him, "No wonder I got a bad feeling!You littlegit,why are you here!"

"I came to talk to Micah! He's out here! Safe and sound, I promise! So is Chasity, and Jake!"

"Why are you here?"

"The actors! I came to tell him about the actors staying in the hotel! I left as soon as they checked in!"

"Are they the only ones you've told? Micah, Chasity, and Jake?"

"Yes, I swear it! Don't kill me!"

Kira lowered her gun, "I'm not going to kill you. I should, but I'm not. Move!"

Nathan moved out of her way, and she walked outside. She smiled when she seen her brother waving at her. She waved back, having the heavy weight lifted off of her heart.

"So, you four are the famous actors?" Micah asked, sipping a cup of coffee.

"You've heard of us?" Jenna asked, flashing him a movie star smile.

"Only just this morning. What are you people thinking?" Micah asked, shaking his head.

"How did you lose your legs, if you don't mind me asking?" Randie asked, smiling friendlily at Micah.

"I was posessed. _He_ got what he wanted from me, then _he_ left my body as soon as a piece of machinery started to chew my legs off. Fate was kind to me that day. The machine blew up before it could swollow me whole. I suffered some burns, and lost my legs, but I didn't die... like _he_ hoped I would."

"Who's _he_?" Randie asked.

"He Who Walks Behind The Rows, or Gabriel. Depending on which form he's in. He's why you have to leave. He's why you can't shoot your movie here. He will kill you. He has no remorse, or feelings. He has nothing evil, and hate to fill him. If you stay, you will all die."

"We can't leave. We're meeting producers, and directors tomorrow. If we leave it'll be like career suicide," Randie told him, "I believe you. I'm scared out of my mind..."

"No, you're just out of your mind," Jenna smirked, "I for one, don't believe you. This is crazy! You're just trying to scare us. This is your little idea of a sick joke, so you can get some recognition. Well, jokes over, because we are not leaving. You little country bumpkins can just live in your little world where demons are taking over, and we'll go back to reality."

"No, you're going to go out there and die," Tommy sneered, "We didn't expect your kind to believe us, or understand. _She's_ the only sane one out of all of you!" he said, pointing to Randie, "The rest of you can go to..."

"Tommy," Kira sighed, agravated, "Believe what you want, I don't really care any more. We warned them, Micah. That's what you wanted. That's all we can do. If they choose not to believe us, then... we can't do anything else."

"At least stay here with us," Micah said, surprising even Kira, "If you're going to stay, stay here. That way, you'll be safe."

"What! We cannot babysit them!" Kira exclaimed.

"Kira, we can't let them just go out there and die!" Micah shouted at her, "Stay here. Please."

"I will," Randie said, "No way I'm going back... out there. You guys know what you're dealing with. I don't."

"Oh, my God," Jenna laughed, "No, way. I am not staying here! No way!"

Donovan didn't say anything. He just kept stealing glaces at Kira. "I'm not staying here, either. I'm sorry, but... demons taking over the world? It's a bit too much," Oliver sighed, "I'm not saying your crazy, though. I just... don't know."

Kira smirked, "See, Micah. You try to be nice to them, and they spit your face."

Kira got up, and went outside. To Micah's amazement, Donovan followed her out. She was sitting in a lawn chair, staring out at the corn field. He took a seat beside of her. "It's pretty out there, when the sun goes down, I bet. I want to see a sunset out here."

"What are you doing out here?"

"You really believe something evil lives out there, don't you," Donovan asked.

"I know something evil lives out there. I don't care if you people believe me or not."

"What's with this bloody you people bit? I live in L.A., by the way, but I'm from England."

"Okay."

"I'm staying here. I like it here. It's cleaner than that motel anyway. Besides... I'd like to get to know the woman behind the tough exterior a bit better. I mean you," he grinned.

"Stay. Do what ever you like. Don't expect me, my brother, or the kids to cater to you."

"I don't. Is that really the image you've got of me?"

"I don't have an image of you at all. I don't judge people, unless they give me a reason to. You don't believe what we're saying, and we're trying to do is protect you, and..."

"Whoa, whoa! I'm staying here, aren't I?"

"You believe us?"

"Like I said... I'm staying here. I'm sure the sunset is beautiful here. Can we watch it sometime?"

She stared at him in confusion, and amazement. He and Randie were much different from the other two, but Randie and Donovan were different from each other. Randie had come right out and said she believed what they were saying. Donovan didn't come right out and say it, but Kira got the feeling he believed her and the others. Either that, or he had a crush on the sunset enough that he was staying. She smiled, "Welcome to hotel Balding."

He smiled back, "Thank you. Do I get little chocolates on my pillow?"

"Sure. You like M&M's?"

He laughed.


End file.
